


Something Worth Fighting For

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should be easy to move on. Connor is a liar. A cheat. An accomplice to murder.</p>
<p>But nothing about Connor has ever been easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Worth Fighting For

It should be easy to move on. Connor is a liar. A cheat. An _accomplice to murder_.

But nothing about Connor has ever been easy.

Oliver doesn’t sleep more than a few hours here and there. Instead, he paces his living room in the dark, all thoughts on Connor. Connor in his kitchen, helping with the dishes. Connor on his couch, regifting him a ridiculous hat. Connor in his doorway, begging for a second chance. Connor in his bed, promising him the whole world with his body.

Oliver pushes his hands through his hair. He doesn’t want to think about Connor’s smile, or Connor’s laugh, or the way Connor’s grip felt on his shoulders as he pulled Oliver close enough to kiss.

“I care about you!” Connor shouted the last time they spoke.

“You _lied_ to me,” Oliver replied, just as loud. “You lied to me about _everything_.”

“I’m not lying about this.”

Oliver shook his head. He shoved Connor to the door. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but Oliver was determined to make it the last. He wouldn’t be made a fool of again.

“Oliver, please.”

“You aren’t the man I thought you were.”

Connor gripped his arms. Tears in his eyes, he begged, broken, “But I _love_ you.”

Maybe he was telling the truth. Or maybe he was just desperate. Oliver could never tell Connor’s truth’s from his half-truth’s from his lies.

But he knew he himself was lying when he said, “Well, I don’t love you,” and closed the door on Connor’s face.

That was three days ago now. Three long, lonely days of regret and self-hatred. Connor’s the one who lied. He’s the one who should feel bad. 

He’s the one who should stay up all night hating himself.

_He probably is_ , Oliver thinks, and doesn’t feel any better.

A timid knock on the door startles Oliver from his pacing. It’s 3 am. Who knocks at 3 am?

Oliver’s heart picks up pace, even as he tries to steel himself. It’s not Connor. It’s _not_. Maybe a pizzaman got lost. Or his neighbor locked himself out again.

Oliver holds his breath as he goes to the door. He bites his lip as he looks through the peephole. 

His exhale is sharp. His hands shake to unlock the door.

Connor’s beard is overgrown. His eyes are dark, tired. His hair’s wild, hanging down over his forehead. He’s wringing his hands together.

Eyes damp, he looks up to Oliver’s face. Instantly, his form crumples further, shoulders falling forward and in. Knees buckling.

Oliver catches him and holds him close.

“Ollie, I’m so sorry, I -”

“Shh.” Oliver helps him inside, enough to close the door behind them, then stands there against the wall, with Connor safe and warm and shaking in his arms. “I’ve got you.”

“You’re angry. You _should_ be angry.”

“I am,” Oliver whispers. He places a soft kiss to the top of Connor’s head. “I’m furious.”

Connor swallows so hard it’s audible. “K-kick me out.”

Oliver’s arms tighten around Connor’s shoulders. “No.” _Not while you need me. Not while_ I _need_ you.

Connor grips the front of Oliver’s shirt with fists. He buries his face against Oliver’s collarbone. “I wasn’t lying about… about…”

“It’s okay,” Oliver tells him, voice soft, soothing.

Connor shakes his head. “I love you.”

Oliver wants to believe him. But the truth is, “It doesn’t matter.”

Connor stills. He pulls away a little to look up.

Oliver’s heart breaks seeing him so small. He’d pushed Connor out, wanting to protect himself, but it was already too late. He was already in too deep. He should have known it wouldn’t have made a difference.

Whether Connor truly loves Oliver or not, Oliver’s love is real. Unwavering. As fierce as a storm, and as strong as a hurricane.

“I love you, Connor.”

Connor’s eyes widen. His mouth falls open. “Ollie.”

“And I’m going to protect you.”

It should be easy to move on. Maybe it is. 

But Oliver won’t find out.

Because Connor’s worth fighting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr Coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver.' Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
